Hakumen
Hakumen is one of the Six Heroes, and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Summary Hakumen is a samurai-esque warrior wielding a sword as tall as he is and wearing a mask that completely hides his face. He is an incredibly powerful individual in the BlazBlue universe, so much so that the player is often told to proceed with caution when confronting him, and at times even advised not to do so entirely. His armor (which is the Susano-o Unit), seems to grant him limitless energy and incredible power, and his sword (a Nox Nyctores named "Ookami") appears to bear the capability to slay characters that otherwise would be immortal, or have rapid regenerating properties that would make them difficult or impossible to kill. This makes him an equally dangerous foe to both mortal men as well as more powerful beings. He was the legendary "White Knight" who appeared during the First War of Magic, and lead a band of Six Heroes (including himself) that ultimately defeated the Black Beast. Afterwards, Hakumen warned the people to "change their evil ways". Reportedly, the people were either insulted, or didn't understand why he was chastising them. Either way, they locked him away in a place called "The Edge" of The Boundary for roughly 90 years. He was later 'rescued', by Kokonoe, a scientist who often subjects Hakumen to her whims. He finds himself repeatedly aggravated by her meddling, especially when she interferes with his duels by having him teleported elsewhere. While Hakumen is generally a grumpy sort who often attacks characters without provocation, there are a few characters he will tolerate, including Jubei, one of his former comrades among the Six Heroes, and Rachel Alucard, to whom he feels indebted. He also seems to show an intense respect towards Bang Shishigami because of his sense of justice. It is revealed that Hakumen is, in fact, Jin Kisaragi through hints given to the player during both their respective stories in Calamity Trigger. In one of Jin's endings, he leaps after his brother, Ragna, when v-13 latches onto him and jumps into the Cauldron with him at the Gates of Sheol. This thrusts Jin back into the past where he meets Rachel Alucard, who offers to help him become a true hero. From here, his soul is bound to the Susano-o armor, and he becomes Hakumen. Then he goes on to defeat the Black Beast as one of the Six Heroes. In one of Hakumen's Calamity Trigger endings, he calls Ragna his brother after 'killing' him (though bear in mind this Ragna was only an illusion), and Ragna recognizes him after Hakumen removes his mask to bid farewell to him face-to-face. Hakumen then claims he must denounce his old name, and ends up fighting a shadow of his former self, Jin Kisaragi. Quotes Catch Phrase: "I am Hakumen! The end has come!" Full Catch: "I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. The end has come!" Short version: "I am the white void. I wipe the slate of the world clean that it may begin anew. I am Hakumen. The end has come!" Material Collection Information * Values: Order * Dislikes: The Black Beast Abilities Being one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen possesses exceptional strength incomprehensible to the norm. The armor, Sankishin Susano'o, bestows him with incredible fighting prowess, allowing him to tap into infinite reserves of power, enabling him to fight for prolonged periods of time without rest and to increase his own strength. The various eyes adorned all over the armor suggest that they are for sight enhancement as the helmet features no visor. His weapon of choice is Nox Nyctores, Ookami, a nodachi with an odd blunt tip in place of a sharp point. The sword is attached to a sheath on his back with a slot to allow him to draw the sword without straining his arm due to its long length. Hakumen repeatedly claims that despite its cursed nature, it is a weapon meant to destroy evil, hinting that it may have holy properties. Hakumen's Drive, Zanshin, allows him to project energy barriers that repel enemy attacks and allow him to effectively counter advances towards him. Unlike the other characters who have a Drive Gauge, Hakumen uses a special 8-point gauge that allows him to pull off all of his special attacks, which can be filled up by countering attacks. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * SUSANOOH - Hakumen's Theme Gallery File:Hakumen_Crest.png|Hakumen's Crest. File:HakuCSArt.png|Hakumen's Continuum Shift artwork. File:Hakumen_concept_3.jpg|Concept artwork of Hakumen. Click here to view all images of Hakumen. Trivia * Hakumen calls Jubei and Kokonoe "grimalkin". This means "evil or old cat". If this is true, then he must think the Kaka clan as "evil" to the extent of mocking his old friend. And, at one point, when meeting Jubei, his old friend tells him to stop calling him "grimalkin", causing Hakumen to call Jubei "-malkin". Jubei then asks, "Who the hell calls a cat '-malkin' these days?" * Until the player gets to Hakumen's ending where he fights Ragna and kills him, no one knows that Hakumen is Jin. Rachel points to this in a way when you get one of Jin's endings (where she asks if Jin would like to become a "real hero"), or when you meet her in one of Hakumen's paths. In Continuum Shift, Hakumen directly confronts Jin in his story and defeats a bewildered Jin, while Hakumen chastises Jin's obsessiveness. * It seems that Hakumen can "sense" the fact that Kokonoe is going to test upon him and turn him into a Gundam-Like Hybrid called the "Silver Samurai", and even states that his fear of being turned into a giant fighting robot like Tager earlier was in his story line(One of Tager's optional endings in Calamity Trigger has him being turned into a golden robot and blasting Bang into space, which acts out nearly like an anime), and adds to the fact that "it's more stronger than the Black Beast", then said that he was in "Danger... Great danger." * Hakumen's Guilty Gear counterparts come in the form of both Baiken and Justice. From the former, he borrows her vengeful and callous nature as well as the samurai motif while the basic design and meaning of the namesake from the latter. Strangely, both characters are female. He also shares the guard point attribute with Anji Mito as some of his sword swings can stop many projectile and melee attacks. * After the console release, Hakumen borrows more similarities with Order Sol, being a version of a character that somewhat came from the past, although while Order Sol is really Sol from the past, Hakumen is instead the future Jin thrown into the past. * Along with Rachel, Hazama and Arakune, Hakumen is one of the few who do not appear to have a skeleton. This is caused for the fact he's just a suit of armor (apperently), but still will get shocked. His insides appears as his armor outline, wires, and orb-shaped items. * The word hakumen means "white face" or "white mask" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Playable Characters